The Contractor shall perform those tasks necessary to provide potential antagonist compounds in sufficient quantities to adequately test for antagonist properties. Compounds should be reasonable pure, chemically. Test potential antagonists as they become available for specific antagonist properties, in vitro. Compounds which are considered promising from in vitro data shall then be tested in vivo.